


Home Away From Home

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, F/F, Fluff, Ice Palace, Ice Powers, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: With the court of Arendelle tiring them out, Elsa and Anna decide to spend a day at the ice palace, in their own little kingdom of isolation. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)





	Home Away From Home

Deep in the North mountains of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and her sister and lover, Princess Anna, were making their along a peaceful mountain path, the icy winds howling around them. They were heading to Elsa's ice palace, to get away from the bustling commotion of their kingdom.

While Elsa was wearing her beautiful ice dress, covering her bare figure by only a single layer and letting her long cape flow in the wind, Anna was fully covered up in her winter dress, cape and hat. Sadly, Anna didn't share her sister's immunity to the cold, but she still loved winter, as equally as she loved summer.

Striding through the snow, Elsa held her hand above her head. The storm was picking up and visibility would start to get harder. To that end, Elsa thought it would be best to use her ice powers in a manner that would benefit both her and her sister greatly.

Holding out her hands, the wind flowed around Elsa's hands, the icy gale quietening around them as the pale blue sky was soon revealed from behind the clouds. Putting her hands on her hips, Elsa felt a sense of pride and accomplishment with herself.

"Showoff," Anna said with a smirk, before hugging Elsa from behind.

Elsa giggled. "Come on, let's get to the palace and head inside. I'd rather you didn't catch a cold out here, my little snowflake."

Holding Elsa's hand, Anna smiled, squeezing it a little. "Lead the way then," she told her.

And so, Elsa led her sister down the slope of the mountain they were on, where on the horizon, the two of them could see the Queen's beautiful ice palace. Once a place where Elsa wanted to shut herself out from the world to leave in peace until her final days, now it represented a second home for Elsa and Anna, a sanctuary of love and life.

Running down the mountain, Anna decided to have a little race with Elsa, enticing her to join in on the fun. Elsa gladly did, running alongside Anna down the mountain path. Of course, Elsa naturally took the lead, being the more athletic of them both, but Anna didn't mind this loss. At least she and Elsa were having fun together.

Soon, the two had arrived at the large steps at the base of the palace, the massive staircase crossing a wide gorge that was deeper than any of them dared to look. Panting, Anna leaned against the side of one of the stairrails, smirking.

"You beat me fair and square, sis!" She chirped.

Elsa smiled, walking to Anna's side and giggling. "Tired out? Don't worry, you'll be lying on a comfy bed of ice and snow in a few minutes."

"I look forward to that," Anna sighed, following Elsa as the queen began to walk up the steps to the top of the ice palace. It wasn't that far, but soon, both sisters were standing in front of the large door that gave way to the entrance hall of the palace.

Reaching out with her hand, Elsa took a deep breath and tapped on the door in a fashion very familiar to both sisters of Arendelle. It was the very same knock that Anna did when Elsa had been hiding behind her door, shutting the world out. But now, that knock was being used for happier, more appropriate affairs, which made Anna quite glad.

There was a brief rumbling, as the titanic doors of ice then opened, spreading inwards to allow entry for the pair of sisters. Then, there was a loud thumping, as a large golem made of ice and snow stumbled towards them, a wide smile on her frosty face.

"Mama..." Marshmallow sighed, kneeling down to greet her creator, Elsa. The Queen giggled and stroked Marsmhallow's soft cheeks. Out of all her snow creations, Marshmallow and Olaf were among her favourites. Both created on a whim, and yet she couldn't imagine life without them.

Keeping her hand pressed on Marshmallow's cheek, she leaned up, kissing her on the forehead. "Hey girl, did you miss your mommies?"

"Yes, but am happy to see you now," the giant creature replied, purring a little as Elsa petted her head. Elsa smiled, happy that her creation was well.

Anna couldn't help blushing at how motherly Elsa was. She'd created Marshmallow to chase her out of this ice palace for crying out loud, yet Elsa was making good on her intentions and caring for the giant beast as best as she could. Anna also felt touched that Marshmallow called both her and Elsa her mothers.

As the two sisters stepped into the ice palace, Anna was suddenly set upon by a group of the small Snowgie creatures that lived in the palace with Marshmallow. Some jumped on her, while others nuzzled her legs and purred.

Giggling, Anna petted a few of them. "Okay, little ones, yes, yes I missed you too." She smiled. "Your snowgies are worse than you, Elsa."

Elsa blushed. It was true that the Snowgies did share her great affection and attraction to Anna, she too was surprised by how eager they were. As the snowgies left Anna alone, Elsa moved over to her sister and took her hand, smiling.

Then, the two of them then ran up the stairs of the ice palace together, hand in hand. Anna giggled, letting her sister lead on again. She sighed, knowing that wherever her beautiful sister went, she would gladly follow her, to heaven and hell and back again.

Looking around, Anna still found herself amazed by how well Elsa's ice palace shielded them all from the cold icy winds outside. Anna wasn't a scientific type, so she wouldn't even try and theorise how it all worked, but in a way, she didn't need to.

It was Elsa's magic, magic that did so many wonderful things that didn't need an explanation. After all, why spoil the fun? Giggling, she looked up as Elsa and her arrived on the landing, and headed up the second staircase to the upper floor of the palace.

Soon, they were in the second chamber, with several rooms at their side, bedrooms and other such places that had been added lately in case Elsa and Anna needed a little vacation. It was then that Elsa let go of Anna's hand, marching towards the balcony and opening the doors.

Part of Elsa's heart yearned to be free, she felt like singing, bellowing her joys to the winds. As the door opened, she spread out her arms, letting herself sing her heart out. "Cold never bothered me anyway!~" She sang in her beautiful voice.

Anna blushed and giggled. Her sister was such a drama queen, literally. As Elsa stood on the balcony, the two of them laughing at Elsa's little display.

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologised, shyly looking away. "I just felt like it."

"It's alright, baby," Anna replied, knowing she had to return the favour. "Because I'll be right here~"

Elsa giggled, flicking a tiny snowball into Anna's face. "Oh, don't you start," she remarked before they both shared an adorable giggle. The two then sighed, before leaning against the balcony together, admiring the frozen wastes below.

Moving to Elsa's side, Anna looked out with Elsa at the truly picturesque scene that was in front of them. She was a bit envious of it, to say the least.

"It's beautiful," Elsa expressed. "This kingdom of isolation of ours. I couldn't think of a better place to be with you, my love... well, aside from in your bed obviously."

Blushing at Elsa's little flirty line, Anna smiled. She watched as Elsa outstretched her arms again, creating great flurries of snowflakes that cast out in every direction. The magic was beautiful like Elsa had said and Anna was in awe.

But she was not in awe of the magic. No, she was in awe of how beautiful and perfect Elsa herself was. To think that out of all the people in her life, it would be her own sister who was her true love. But then again, Elsa was the perfect companion for Anna. Beautiful, kind, sweet, loyal. Elsa was everything Anna could have dreamed of and so, so much more.

As the Queen stood in her ice gown, letting her magic flow and feeling so free, Anna knew one thing needed to happen to make the moment just that little bit more perfect. Without hesitation, Anna jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Elsa and kissing her passionately.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and she gave in to the kiss, sighing softly as she wrapped her arms around Anna and held her close, letting her tongue slide into her sister's mouth as they made out among the snowflakes.

xXx

**Author's note: **And we return to our regularly scheduled Elsanna fluff :P

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
